diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nebiksrazu
Hi there, Nebiksrazu! Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution on Shrine of Rakanishu! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We are happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Hawki! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :''- The Diablo Wiki staff'' Template I'm not Hawki, but since I made these maintenance templates, I'll respond. There is no obsolete template, but we do have which may work as an alternative. As for images, there is . [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:22, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :I've previously considered whether we should keep obsolete information as archival trivia, and I really feel inclined to say discard it. However, as this is a wiki, anyone else may choose to keep it if they feel like doing the work themselves. I suppose an obsolete template would be useful considering how much D3 changes. You can create a new template if you want to, or I'll create one if you don't. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::It works for now. I'll probably edit it a little later to more closely resemble the other templates and add in a picture of something obsolete (got any suggestions?). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:28, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :::I was thinking something from the Diablo series. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:14, March 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::As per your comments on my talk page, see Tephra's for my general response.--Hawki (talk) 04:35, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Link templates You should familiarize with these templates. They make linking to certain pages shorter and easier. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:26, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Book of Cain Part apology, part explanation - as per your Book of Cain edit, for the sourcebook, I think it should be just "Book of Cain" rather than "Diablo III: Book of Cain," as per standard novel naming. For the "Book of Cain" D3 item, I've changed the title to "Book of Cain (Diablo III)," as brackets are used more often when there's overlapping titles when it comes to games (abilities are a good example of this. Unforuntately I think I deleted the D3 item article while renaming the sourcebook. Sincere apologies on that. Please recreate it by all means, but under the new heading I provided (I've altered the links in the item articles to go this way).--Hawki (talk) 21:29, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Editing on difficulty levels First off, thanks for adding the info, and please don't panic with the edits I'll make in the next few days. Having an article for each Difficulty level in Diablo III. I find that it scatters the information, so I'll be moving all the info you posted to a single article. Your data won't be lost, but I think a separate article on each difficulty level is just too little info. Cheers Breywood (talk) 11:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Referencing Minor note with the ref reverts, I feel it's best to keep official sources on some articles rather than relying on the article mode itself, so to speak. E.g. Adventure Mode - keep official comments rather than the support of an entire mode as a ref. Doesn't apply to everything of course (e.g. items and acts), but in other cases, lack of ambiguity will make the article more verifiable.--Hawki (talk) 21:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Page protection Diablo (Game) doesn't appear to be suffering from significant vandal attacks. There was one vandal this month, one last month, and the one before that hit in August of last year. Protecting pages is not something to do on a whim, as it interferes with the very concept of a wiki - something which everyone can edit. I will keep on eye on Diablo (Game), and if I see more vandals than quality editors, I will consider protecting it, but I do not think it is necessary at this point. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 16:44, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :There have been plenty of constructive edits since August of last year. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:48, April 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I think a majority of the edits here come from registered members. In fact, I'd even go so far as to say about half of anonymous editors are vandals. That is probably why many wikis not owned by Wikia require editors to register before they can edit anything. However, Wikia encourages their wikis to be open for everyone, they even recommend against protecting the main page - a suggestion ignored by most wikis, including this one. I believe protecting pages infringes upon the spirit of the wiki and only do it under certain conditions. For standard articles, I need to see that a page is taking an abnormally large number of attacks, and even then, I don't generally apply an infinite protection, but perhaps from a month to a year. Three vandals over eight months is not abnormally high. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:36, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I went and had a look at the GTA wiki. I see that most of the protected pages are non-standard articles like templates. This is not unusual, as often only the person who initially created the template will ever need to edit it, but they are rarely a target for vandals, so I find it somewhat pointless to do so. It also looks like a few main space articles were protected due to edit warring. This action is actually discouraged by Wikia as administrators are not supposed to act as judges when it comes to edit wars, wars are meant to be solved by the community (it is possible they were justified though, I did not look that deeply into it). Ultimately, how wikis are run varies depending on the people who acquired the positions of authority. Wikia recently announced that the people in charge of wikis can pretty much do whatever they want, even if it means running the wiki into the ground. Despite Wikia's position of indifference, I try to follow their standards as best I can. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 19:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) And then that IRL thing hit. Thanks for getting in contact with an admin about the recent vandalism. I've been trapped in that dimension called "Real Life" at the moment so I wasn't able to reply sooner. I think if we just keep a slightly closer eye on it and revert it when non-constructive edits are made it should be fine for the moment. We used to have a similar problem with someone making non-constructive edits on Charsi's article. On a side note, I really should get that article on difficulty tidied up on wordpad and then pasted over the present mess soon. It can be intimidating at times. Breywood (talk) 23:45, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Golden Chest Hi Nebik, Concerning the Golden Chest, I was using to make the edit in question. I was not aware that it was in fact supposed to redirect to Diablo II, as the page does not provide this kind of information. Thanks for correcting this! 11:57, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Item Images Thanks for spotting that. I've moved the files into "D3 Item Images," as that's the only category that actually exists right now, and fits the "D1/D2 Item Images" formula. There's no need to change the name IMO. With over 800 files in the D3 Item Images category, it seems to be serving its purposes.--Hawki (talk) 12:22, May 15, 2014 (UTC)]] Monster Field Nice idea for the monster template. To save us both time, I've added a few suggestions on its talk page for additional fields/altered fields. Just don't have time right now to apply them, and I figured it would be good to get a concession before applying it. Otherwise, glad to apply it to future and current monster articles. Keep up the good work. :)--Hawki (talk) 14:34, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Hex Pants I like your idea of synergy section, but the Hexing Pants and CC reduction are not a notable synergy. There isn't any specific benefit in it, and there are no special effects it would have on the player. If you really want to add some synergy to these pants, look for items that allow dealing damage while moving, such as Firewalkers. However, feel free to offer any further ideas. Pryamus (talk) 13:54, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Agree, but putting all items with CC reduction into synergy there is only confusing. I made a note on what you said, though. Pryamus (talk) 14:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) I would not oppose anything :) please add that. To be honest, these pants are really hard to make a build for, so I don't know what other items we can add there... Pryamus (talk) 14:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Unique monster pages Hello, I wanted to ask you something. I am currently locked in battle with the items, and will be doing that for a very long time. However, as I play, I try and make notes of unique monsters, especially what affixes they have (the only information not available on most websites). I can share those with you, that way we can fill out their pages faster. They are all using the same pattern, for example, the Tubbers or Evil Oliver pages I filled out today. Interested? Pryamus (talk) 06:59, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great. I will make a google document a bit later, or you can make it if you wish. We need name and affixes, for images, location and title are easily retrieved from websites like this one. Pryamus (talk) 14:20, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :You know you can create a sub-page here if you don't want to clutter your talk pages. Something like User:Nebiksrazu/monsters or whatever. Then you can request it to be deleted once you have done all that needs to be done. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:40, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Good idea too. You know what, I'll stick to that one. After all, no need to share each others' info on websites other than Wikia. Not that I am hiding from anyone (it's easy to find me if you really want to), but others may have a different opinion of privacy. Pryamus (talk) 14:46, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Check this one out: here. I will add new ones as I progress. Some entries are incomplete because I accidentally killed a monster before I saw the next affix... or because some of them only have one affix. Also note that some monsters have special abilities instead of affixes. Pryamus (talk) 15:47, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Question for the master Demon Hunter I gotta say, you have a really awesome looking Demon Hunter. May I ask, but how is it that you get your DPS up so high? I have a lvl 60 DH and I'm constantly upgrading. Once I get the expansion I'll have better options. DominusMortem (talk) 18:03, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, almighty Demon Hunter! You are indeed my favorite Demon Hunter. My paragons are leveling up my DPS on my 60. I'm going to get the RoS soon. DominusMortem (talk) 16:30, June 16, 2014 (UTC)